


The First Time (Prequel)

by bbcf1sundays



Series: G & J [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, First Love, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-12-23 17:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbcf1sundays/pseuds/bbcf1sundays
Summary: George and Jamie meet as 14 year olds on the British karting circuit.He’s well established and she has to finally pick between hockey and racing.And in between all this, they find each other.





	1. Brands Hatch - Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> More George and Jamie fluff. For @russell-63 on Tumblr and all the other shippers.

It was a typical English Sunday at Brands Hatch. Jamie walked over to where Ollie’s kart was propped up. Their dad was working hard on cleaning and polishing every inch he could find, their mum was chatting to the mechanic and her brother had disappeared.

She stuffed her cold hands in her pockets and walked towards the edge of the garage. Jamie leaned on the wall and pulled her phone out to take a picture. Her dad smiled as she took the shot, posing for a few more as she giggled. She put her phone away and turned the corner.

“Careful there!” Jamie looked up from her phone and noticed she’d nearly bumped into another kart. As a mechanic rolled it away, a boy followed behind him.  
“Nearly took my kart out there,” he joked.  
“Sorry,” she smiled sheepishly. He was decked out in a full race suit.  
“You a racer too?”  
“No, just came to support my brother.” She waved in the direction of the kart and her dad waved at the boy. Jamie went slightly red.  
“Bit old, isn’t he?” the boy smiled.  
“Ah, that’s dad. My brother’s Oliver Chadwick.”  
“Ollie! He’s a good racer. I’m George.” He extended his hand to her.  
“Jamie,” she replied, shaking his hand.  
“Jamie,” he repeated, his eyes smiling.

At her mum’s insistence, Jamie took part in a fun kart race on the side of the track after Ollie’s race. She had fun and won easily against a mostly younger group of kids. Ollie cheered embarrassingly loud as she collected the tiny plastic trophy. She placed it next to her brother’s more formidable one in the car.

“You should race too,” came George’s voice as she closed the boot. “I saw that race.”  
“That was just a bit of fun,” she said, “hardly anything compared to you guys. Congrats on your win by the way.”  
Ollie walked towards the two. “Congrats to the two winners!” He clasped hands with George. “Good race today. I see you met Jamie as well.”  
“Just telling her she’s good at racing too. Could probably take you!” He met Jamie’s eyes as she blushed. “Cara’s getting some food at the stand in the paddock, wanna join us?”

Ollie and George introduced their families to each other as they sat on the benches munching their burgers. Jamie and Cara chatted as everyone settled in. George tried to awkwardly fit in behind them but resigned to the bench next to them.

“Don’t be getting to close to my sister,” Ollie winked. George went bright red and dug into his food. “She’s been looking at you all day, I know my little sister.”  
“Get her in racing then,” George said, nudging Ollie.  
“What? Just so you can see her more?”  
George looked up as Jamie giggled. Her warm brown hair was thrown back in the wind, her eyes scrunched up. 

“It wouldn’t be the worst thing,” George smirked, as the butterflies started to creep in.


	2. Donington - Kart Race

George crossed the line in P2. He smiled under his helmet as he slowed down for his in lap. He couldn’t quite make out who was in P1, the helmet flashed passed him as he got bogged down at the start. He was happy he could make it back up to a podium finish.

He parked his kart in the makeshift garage. He recognised Alex coming up to him to give him a pat on the back. He removed his helmet and walked to the podium. The driver in front had Chadwick emblazoned on their back.

“Finally beat me, eh Ollie,” George said, tapping the driver. As the winner turned around, the helmet was removed. “Jamie!”

“Hi George, good race!” She beamed with happiness. An official rushed them to the podium.

George struggled to collect his words. “You too! Congrats!” he managed.

They both collected their trophies and ran to their families and teams to celebrate.

Ollie caught George’s eye and walked over to congratulate him. Jamie came to join them.

“I’m glad you decided to race, would be talent wasted,” said George. Jamie blushed. “This is Alex,” he continued, pointing to his friend who joined the trio.

Alex stretched his hand out to Jamie, “if I had to lose to a girl, I’m glad it was you.” He winked as he let her hand go and Jamie’s cheeks reddened.

George felt a strange rage rising in his stomach as he watched Alex’s hand return to his pocket. Jealously? Maybe.

George managed to catch Jamie towards the exit of the paddock later that evening. “Jamie!”

“Hey!” Her eyes lit up at seeing his face.

“Have you got a blackberry?”

“What?!l

“Just thinking of how to keep in touch rather than waiting for another random race.”

Jamie smiled the whole car ride home. Ollie teased her but backed off after their mum intervened. Her dad gave a look via the rearview mirror. She couldn’t quite make it out but guessed it was her dad questioning her growing up.

Once she was home and her phone was charged, she went straight into her Blackberry Messenger and accepted the pending request.

G: Congrats again x

J: 11pm Russell, get some sleep ;) x

G: I’d rather do this x

J: ;D

G: Which race are you going to next? x

J: Donington. Not me racing, just ollie x

G: I might win then x

J: You can try ;)

G: I’ll see you there? ;) x

J: Yes ;) x

George only managed to grab Jamie on Sunday evening at Donington. He stayed busy with his family and team prepping for the races he eventually won.

“Hey, I’m so glad you're here,” he said, beaming towards her.

“Congrats on your wins!” She met him with a hug he gladly returned. She took a step back but kept her hands around his shoulders, his hands on her waist.

“Want to go for a walk?” he offered.

Their hands interlinked automatically as they headed to the service road around the paddock.

“So what sports do you like?” started George.

They walked around for about 20 minutes, chatting about their interests and their families. The car park finally came into view at the end.

“Just one last question,” said George, turning to face her, “do you wanna go out with me?”

“Go out, like-”

“Like a date,” he confirmed.

Jamie smiled and it made his heart skip a beat. “I would love to.”


	3. Dates

It took them a while to organise it but they managed to find a weekend where Jamie was headed to London to meet some family. They were headed to a Pizza Express (the epitome of fine dining for a couple of British teenagers). 

Jamie tried on the entirety of her cousin’s wardrobe, trying to find something. Her mum and aunt fussed around the two girls. Annie (her cousin) offered Jamie her dressing table to get ready at. The second Jamie sat down, she was hit with the realisation that she didn’t know how to ‘get ready’. She never really did makeup and had no clue where to start with her hair. “Mum,” she groaned, leaving the room and walking downstairs.

By the time her mum had finished, Jamie looked like a proper young lady. She put on her coat and a pair of boots with the most comfortable heel she could find. Ollie teased her as their dad gave her a strict curfew and off she went to the tube stop.

As she walked towards the restaurant, she noticed a group of girls walking in wearing jeans and t-shirts. The couple behind them had the same idea. Jamie stood frozen outside, feeling horrendously overdressed. She reached into her small bag to pull her phone out and cancel.

“Wow.” She instantly recognised the voice. “You look really pretty.”  
Jamie turned to face George with her cheeks flushed red. “Thank you.” He had a shirt and jeans on. “You look really nice as well.”  
George smiled and walked to the door, opening it for her. “Ladies first.”

He was cute. He was really cute. Jamie felt like a stranger to herself; she could barely manage to keep her brain together. Thankfully for her, George was a total nervous wreck - he had spilt water on himself, dropped almost every piece of cutlery and nearly knocked a waiter over. He couldn’t help himself either. She made his mind melt.

George held Jamie’s coat as she fed her arms through. Once she was ready, George took her hand in his own and walked them out. Jamie slightly tightened her gripped and leaned into him, earning her a smile. They walked hand-in-hand to the tube stop, taking their time as they chatted. 

Jamie turned to face George as the station entrance came into view. “This was nice,” she stared into the ground, unable to keep the blood from rising to her cheeks.  
“I’m glad you liked it,” said George, reaching for her other hand. He leaned slightly and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. “Maybe we should do this more?”  
Jamie looked up into his blue eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he instinctively wrapped his around her waist. She closed her eyes and met George’s lips. It was electric, there was no denying it. The two teens pulled apart and Jamie smiled, “yes we should.”

The next time they met was in Bath. They both had races that weekend, George in formula and Jamie in karts. They both finished on the podium and decided to head to a park to celebrate. George had brought his bicycle with him, and he took the picnic with him to meet Jamie. The summer weather had kicked in and she sat in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt on the blanket she had brought. George nestled her between his legs and opened the small bottle of champagne his mum had packed for them.

They enjoyed the summer heat that evening and when George asked Jamie to be his girlfriend, she practically knocked him over with the force behind her kiss. They laughed as they got back up, and George asked, “will I be your first boyfriend? Because you’ll be my first girlfriend.”  
“Unless you count Ben from when I was six” - George gently nudged her side - “then yes, you are my first boyfriend.” She sealed her sentence with a soft kiss.

Luck was on their side as they met up just a week later. Jamie had a hockey game in London and travelled down with her team. He cheered her on from the sidelines, standing next to Ollie. He approved, not that getting approval was hard work. Ollie got to see more of his friend.

After the game, Ollie headed to a friend’s house and Jamie got permission to spend some time with George before returning to the hotel. They went to his parents. As George turned the key in the door, Jamie got hit with a realisation. “Are your parents home?”

“No,” replied George, his voice deeper than she was used to.

They decided to watch a movie and as Jamie laid in George’s arms on the sofa, she felt his hands wander. She turned over to face him and cupped his face in her hand. George stopped moving as Jamie leaned in. She kissed him, moving her lips softly as George pushed back slightly. Jamie leaned back as George sat up on the sofa and leaned in. He moved down from her lips and planted a trail of soft kisses from her lips to her neck.

As George reached the nape of her neck, Jamie let out a small moan. George felt his belt get tighter as Jamie guided his face back up. It was her turn to lay soft kisses and she went straight down from his lips to his chest. It was toned, tough, even through his t-shirt. George’s hands roamed again, this time around Jamie waist and butt as he pulled her closer to him.

Jamie sat in his lap and made out with him as his hands roamed her body, caressing her breasts, her waist, one hand creeping up inside her top to her bra strap. Jamie was trying to pull George’s shirt off with one hand, ruining his hair with the other, whilst grinding on his hardness.

The both broke apart from some air and opened their eyes. George cupped Jamie’s face; her honey coloured eyes were dark, her lips were plump and she was radiating heat. “Do you, y’know?” He saw her eyes falter just slightly. “We don’t have to, if you don’t want to.”  
Jamie looked down to where she was holding bunches of George’s shirt. “I don’t particularly want to. I’m sorry if I led you on-”  
“Shhh,” whispered George, “whatever you’re comfy with.”  
“Thanks babe,” she smiled, planting a softer, more delicate kiss on his lips.  
“Anything for you.”


	4. Long Distance Struggles

And almost too quickly, their luck had run out. Their busy schedules had meant they couldn’t meet for another six weeks. They were either on holiday or between races and hockey. George was getting frustrated - Jamie’s hockey commitments were taking up any free time she had outside of racing and school. They couldn’t even meet up for their birthdays. After seven weeks apart, it blew up in their faces.

“You can’t juggle it all, Jamie!” yelled George down the phone, louder than he intended to be.

“Me?! Your race schedule is taking over any spare time!”

“Because I’m actually getting somewhere with the racing. Have you stopped to think of that?!”

“Are you implying that my career is going nowhere? Ginetta called about the championship!” Her voice was shaking, she was fighting back tears.

George took a breath and tried to compose himself. “I didn’t mean that. I’m just saying you’re doing too much, we don’t have time to meet.”

“I have to prioritise, George.”

“Okay then. Tell me, what are you going to go to - Ginetta, or the hockey tryouts?” There was silence down the line. “You have to pick one.”

“I know, I don't need another person telling me what I already know!”

“It’s because I care about you! You need to pick!”

“Just stop it! You can barely come to support me at anything in the first place-”

“Same goes for you! You have no free time!”

“Maybe this doesn’t work!” screamed Jamie, the tears streaming down her face.

“Maybe it doesn’t,” George whispered, his voice hoarse from all the fighting.

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

The autumn air turned into chilly Christmas air. George hadn’t stayed in contact and she was too stubborn to try to make amends. Until January, when she got a call from George. He missed her, and all he wanted was her back. With just one call, he broke her ice cold heart. Jamie sobbed an apology down the phone, promising she would try to find more time for him. “When can I get my new years kiss?” was his final question.

His question was answered at a track in early February. He easily won the race but he couldn’t care for the trophy. The real reward was the girl who waited for him at the back of the garage and met him with a kiss.

He invited Jamie to his uncle’s for Easter, being the youngest member of the family to bring a plus one. Jamie bunked in with Cara for the weekend but on the last night, as they toasted marshmallows over the fireplace, George told her he loved her.

They both worked hard to try to see each other as much as possible. Train stations were their port of call as they travelled around the country to support each other’s races and games. Jamie had picked motorsports, a decision he was one of the few to know. He was proud of her and could see how far she would go. They only worry he had was about his career getting in the way in the future.

Jamie had brought up prom with George. He wasn’t going to his own school’s. He barely spent any time there and most of his friends were in motorsports. So Jamie had invited him to hers. He had to painstakingly break her heart and tell her he couldn’t make it. He had a race in Europe on Saturday and would be flying out Friday night. Jamie had to remind him that that would be the last time they would see each other for a while as she was going to stay in Kenya for a couple of months to volunteer with her friends.

As they both headed home that night, they contemplated if it was worth the pain and the separation to be going through this again and again.


	5. Prom

It was a week to prom and Jamie had lost almost all interest in it. George couldn’t come and most of her friends were on holiday to attend. Nevertheless, Jamie was dragged out to prom shopping with Sarah. She eventually decided on a black halter neck option with silver shoes to match. She could barely walk in the heels and wobbled around in the changing room, much to her friend’s delight. She took a picture and sent it to George.

Finally decided on an outfit! x

Now you’re just teasing ;) x

How? x

I can’t believe I’m going to miss it x

I’ll miss you there too :( x

Where is it by the way? x

The two continued their conversation the whole night. George promised to meet up before he went to France with his family and Jamie agreed. He would come up to Bath.

Jamie stood talking Sarah and a few friends from her maths class. Eventually, the group decided to escape the eccentric DJ, who insisted everyone join the dance floor, by heading outside for some fresh air.

“Hello,” came a familiar voice from behind her. He wrapped his arms around Jamie’s waist as she turned around.

“George!” She leapt up and hugged him. “What are you doing here?!”

“Surprising you,” he smirked. She kissed him softly and melted into his arms. “I missed you,” he said, kissing the top of her head.

“Me too,” she mumbled from within his arms. “C’mon, let me introduce you to my friends.”

“So he does exist!” exclaimed Sarah, as Jamie led George.

“You must be Sarah,” he smiled, extending his hand to her.

The two were practically inseparable the whole night. None of the teachers or staff were too bothered to notice that George wasn’t a student of the school. He fit in with the crowd in his crisp black suit. Jamie sat on his lap as they watched their friends tear up the dance floor.

“I thought you had a race tomorrow,” she said, loud enough to be heard over the blaring music.

“It’s in the afternoon so I can fly out tomorrow morning.”

“Are you headed back to London now?” George shook his head. “Where are you staying then?”

“I’m at the Travelodge.” He gently rubbed her hand with his and looked down. “You can join me if you want.”

Jamie took a few seconds to process what he’d said. “You mean like, sleep together?”

“I mean whatever you’re comfortable with.”

“My bag is with Sarah’s,” she mumbled. “All my stuff for tonight’s there, I was going to have a sleepover.”

“Only if you want to.”

“I’m sure she’ll cover for me, I just need to ask.”

Sarah was more than happy to oblige and gave Jamie a wink as she walked out with George. Once outside, he wrapped his jacket around Jamie’s shoulder. She pulled it in closer - it smelled like him, warm and strong.

He caught a taxi from the main road and they set off on the short drive to the hotel.

They walked together hand-in-hand to the room. Once inside, George closed the curtains as Jamie sat on the armchair to take her shoes off. The air between them was heavy, the silence was tense.

As she stood up, she noticed how much taller George had gotten. She had to stretch on her tiptoes to meet his lips in a loving kiss. She guided her hands to the back of his neck and pulled him towards her. She could tell he was smiling through their kiss.

George wrapped his hands around the small, exposed section of her back. In between the kisses, he sat on the bed and pulled her in his lap. They broke apart for air and Jamie slowly undid his tie. His hands went to the string behind her dress.

“Jamie,” he whispered, “can I?” She leant in to kiss him and nodded. Once his tie was off, she turned around in his lap so he could reach the delicate thread. As George undid the dress, he left a trail of kisses down her spine, wrapping his arms around her stomach and pulling the front of the dress off.

Jamie stood up and pulled the rest of the dress down. She was wearing a matching set of black, lacy underwear. As she sat back in George’s lap, she could feel how hard he had gotten. She worked his buttons and belt as quickly as she could, and rolled off him as he stood up to strip.

Jamie instinctively reached a hand out to touch his toned torso. Her hand was replaced by her mouth as she went lower, until she was on her knees in front if him. She guided his boxers down and his erection was finally free.

She kissed the tip as George moaned, his hands finding her hair. She planted wet kisses up and down his length until George guided her back up. “My turn,” he said, lifting Jamie up and lying her on the bed.

He needed help with the bra strap, but once it was off, he latched his lips around one nipple, the other hand caressing her other breast. Jamie squirmed with pleasure, the moans escaping her lips were loud. George used his free hand move up Jamie’s thigh. Once he got close, he could feel how wet she was and he let out a low growl. He kissed her stomach and her belly button, and moved down to her underwear. Jamie moved her hips up as he pulled the off thin fabric.

“George,” came Jamie’s hoarse voice, “I can’t wait anymore. Please just..”

She widened her legs as George climbed in between. It took the teens a few seconds until they connected with him in her. They both moaned in pleasure at the feeling, taking a few seconds to steady themselves.

George leaned as best as he could and kissed Jamie. She winced slightly as his hips moved, and George stopped all movement. “You okay?”

“Just a tiny bit of pain.”

“We can stop-“

“No.” Her eyes were dark, her lips were plump and her mind was set. “It’s more pleasure than pain. I want you.”

She rotated her hips slightly, catching George off guard. He lost his balance slightly and dropped from his hand to his elbow. Jamie giggled softly. He kissed her again. “Warn me before you do that again,” he murmured, his mouth in her neck.

George rocked backwards and forwards slowly as Jamie began to counter his movements. It took them some time to find a rhythm, and by then, they were both close. Jamie moved her hand down and guided George’s hand to where it needed to be. She came and dragged him along with her.

They stayed in bed longer than they should have. They cuddled as they ate their room service breakfast, showered together and played around. As they packed up their belongings, Jamie felt a heavy silence fall between them. She sat on the edge of the bed as George closed the zip.

“I start ginetta soon,” she started.

“I start formula 4.”

“I’ve been thinking that maybe, it wouldn’t be great for us to be known to be together.” She tore her gaze away from him.

“I’ve been thinking the same,” he whispered. “And this whole long distnace thing when we’re both busy...” he trailed off. Jamie nodded in agreement. A long silence stretched between them. “I love you Jamie, I really do.”

The flood of tears she was holding back broke through. “I love you too, I just can’t-“

“Shhh,” said George, coming around to sit in front of her. He held her hands and planted a soft kiss. Jamie met his eyes and saw the tears flowing down his face as well. She kissed his wet cheek and touched her forehead with his. They sat for a while, tears silently flowing.

“This is not how I wanted today to go, especially after last night,” he mumbled through the tears.

“I understand,” replied Jamie. She leaned back and sat up. “I’m glad we had last night.”

“Me too,” he smiled, releasing her hands. “You’ll always be my first.”

“And you, mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s it for the prequel! It was short and fast but the main story is being written!


End file.
